


An Unintended Ripple

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Covert Operation, Fanart, Fancomic, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME) Even with the team’s best efforts at trying not to change their past, their actions had consequences.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky reviews the footage and appreciates America's Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to immoral-crow, who suggested this during the beta of my previous comic XD XD XD

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow for her awesome beta :D :D :D


End file.
